The present invention relates to the field of synthesizers. More particularly, this invention relates to synthesizers that utilize multiple banks of vials to synthesize custom sequence defined oligonucleotides, polymers, and other organic compounds.
Oligonucleotides are playing an increasingly important role in diagnostic medicine, forensic medicine, and molecular biology research. In addition to oligonucleotides, polymers such as peptides, polynucleotides, and other organic chains are also very important in scientific research.
Accordingly, the use of and demand for synthetic oligonucleotides, polymers, and organic chains has increased. In turn, this has spawned development of new synthesis systems and methods for basic procedures for custom sequence defined oligonucleotides, polymers, and other organic chains.
Typically, the present automated systems and methods place a solid support such as controlled pore glass beads (CPG) into a plurality of individual vials which provide a stable anchor to initiate the synthesis process. Using a series of valves, the selected reagents are sequentially placed into the appropriate vial in a predetermined sequence. Contact of the reagent with the CPG inside each of the vials causes a reaction that results in sequenced growth thereon. Sequential deposits of the selected reagents within the vials build the predetermined sequence.
A flushing procedure is typically utilized after a particular reagent is placed into one of the vials for a predetermined amount of time. While the particular reagent contacts the CPG a reaction produces a sequenced growth on the CPG. In conventional synthesis machines the flushing procedure is performed on all the vials simultaneously. During a flushing operation within conventional synthesis machines, all the reagents within the plurality of individual vials are flushed and expelled through a shared central orifice within the synthesis machine. After completion of a flushing operation, the plurality of vials are then capable of receiving another reagent.
In High Throughput DNA Synthesis in a MultiChannel Format , L. E. Sindelar and J. M. Jaklevic teach an approach to high throughput parallel DNA synthesis in which a multi-vial format is utilized. The reactions are carried out in open vials. Each vial contains CPG to form the substrate for the synthesis and a high density filter bottom to retain the CPG within each vial. There is a common vacuum line that is coupled to all the vials. This common vacuum line simultaneously flushes the material contained within all the vials. The synthesis of a DNA sequence is carried out by directly dispensing reagents into individual reaction vials. A computer controls the sequence in which reagents are dispensed and timing periodic flushing operations to expel material from the reaction vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,756, by Brennan, teaches an apparatus and method for polymer synthesis utilizing arrays. This apparatus includes an array of nozzles with each nozzle coupled to a reservoir containing a reagent and a base assembly having an array of reaction vials. A transport mechanism aligns the reaction vials and selected nozzles to deposit an appropriate reagent to a selected vial. Each of the reaction vials has an inlet for receiving a reagent and an outlet for expelling a material. To perform a flushing operation, this apparatus creates a pressure differential between the inlet and outlet of the array of vials. During the flushing operation, material within each of the array of vials are simultaneously expelled.
A retaining device is customarily utilized to ensure that the CPG remains within the corresponding vial during the flushing procedure. This retaining device is located within each individual vial and is positioned to prevent the CPG from exiting the orifice during the flushing procedure.
Conventional automated synthesis systems perform the flushing operation simultaneously on all vials within the system. Conventional automated synthesis systems lack the ability to selectively perform the flushing operation on groups of vials within the system.
What is needed is a synthesizer that is configured to selectively perform depositing and flushing operations on groups of vials within the system.
A multi-well rotary synthesizer includes a controller, a plurality of precision fit vials circularly arranged in multiple banks on a cartridge, a drain corresponding to each bank of vials, a chamber bowl, a plurality of valves for delivering reagents to selective vials, and a waste tube system for purging material from the vials. The banks of vials can be selectively purged, allowing the banks of vials to be used to synthesize different polymer chains. Further, the multiple banks of valves provide an additional number of reagent choices while operating in a serial mode and faster reagent distribution while operating in a parallel mode.
The plurality of vials are held within the cartridge and are divided among individual banks. Preferably, each individual bank of vials has a corresponding drain. There is at least one waste tube system for expelling the reagent solution from vials within a particular bank of vials when the waste tube system is coupled to the corresponding drain. The cartridge holding the plurality of vials rotates relative to the stationary banks of valves and the waste tube system. The controller controls a motor to rotate the cartridge. The controller also operates the banks of valves and the waste tube system in response to the required sequence of dispensing various reagent solutions and flushing appropriate vials in order to create the desired polymer chain.
A frit is inserted into each vial and serves as a filter and to hold the CPG within the vial. The interior of each vial is precision bored to ensure a tight consistent seal with the corresponding frit. This consistent seal with the frit for every vial also results in a consistent reagent solution flow through every vial. The exterior of each vial also has a precise dimension to consistently fit within the cartridge and provide a pressure tight seal around each vial within the cartridge.